


Hope Was Long Gone

by Wulver (orphan_account)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wulver
Summary: Kotetsu was kidnapped. Now it's a race against time to get him back home.**I will add tags as I go. If I forget or should add any please let me know.**





	Hope Was Long Gone

  “Barnaby Brooks?” There was a pause. “We have some urgent news you might want to hear."  

  Barnaby only ignored the person talking. He continued on with the paperwork on his desk. He didn’t want to hear their 'news.' Some new fangled way Agnes had come up with to stretch his disappearance out more and make everyone suffer. Pretend they’ve gotten over with it, while they quietly cry behind their facade on television. And Barnaby could barely function after the incident. It took a long time for him to accept he was gone. And yet, she still made him talk about it on TV like it was nothing, like he never mattered to any of them. Even now he still breaks down at the thought of his goofy smile. Why can’t Agnes just accept he doesn’t want to be apart of this anymore. None of the heroes do.

  “I’m sure it is. But I’m busy. Go away.” It was a simple request of; back off now or else.

  “But, Mr. Brooks,” The crewman pleaded. “I seriously think you’re gonna want to know about this. Anges said so.”

  Barnaby tsked in frustration.

  “What then? What could possibly be so important that Agnes has to bother after I told her no?!”

  The crewman gulped. Barnaby knew he was simply doing the job he was payed to do, but his patient was already wearing thin at ten o’clock in the morning. He glared upwards for a brief second, almost questioning why he had stopped talking.

  “I-It’s about Wild Tiger. There was a broadcast this morning, and the person asked for you. And, and when Agnes refused them, they threatened Wild Tiger’s life.”

  The second his name was brought up Barnaby’s pen snapped in his hands, the ink leaking slowly onto the paper. With gritted teeth he stood up abruptly, knocking the desk chair out. He walked out silently, each footstep tense and quick strided. The crewman hastily picked up the chair and followed after the hero. 

No words were said as Barnaby made his way down the hallway corridors. His mind going a mile a minute, he was unable to process every thought that passed through. Most of them being of Kotetsu, and his smile. The thought of he still being alive felt like a dream, so Barnaby refused to even believe that this was real. He wasn’t going to go back into that hole, he wasn’t going to come out this time around. As he entered the crewman waited outside.

  “Mr. Brooks… I was expecting you.” Agnes spook. She was facing her many screens, sipping from a mug filled with probably coffee. Barnaby said nothing to her. “We have it taped, assuming you don’t believe me.”

  “Damn right I don’t believe you.” He said as neutral as possible. Though his voice wavered with emotions. Anger, frustration, fear, grief. 

  She huffed annoyed and clicked a few buttons on the panel. The sounds of the machine starting up filled the empty air. The larger of the screens lit up, a loud humming noise and blurred lines showed. For a few seconds it stayed like that until it cleared, it was a dark room with a single bulb for a light source

  “You’ll hear only him talking, nothing of what I said was taped.” Agnes said nonchalantly, taking a peaceful sip from her mug.

  “Of course not.” Muttered Barnaby.

  Then the voice started talking as if on cue. 

  “Good morning.” It was a low, and obviously modified voice. “It’s very nice to finally meet the glorious producers of Hero TV… What I want? All I want is talk to your newest toy…” Barnaby assumed the pauses were Agnes speaking to the voice. “Why yes, your little Barnaby Brooks… That’s all I want.” He talked slow, and mockingly, amusement dripping from every word coming out of his mouth. “No? I’d rethink your decision…”

  Then out of nowhere Kotetsu was thrown roughly into the light like a ragdoll. He seemed unable to stand or even move, his mouth gagged with a piece of bloodied cloth, hands drawn uncomfortably behind him with coils of rope tied tightly around the skin to keep them in place. Dried blood splattered all over his thinned body and clothing, while his amber eyes closed tightly to protect from the light, even though it barely lit up the cramped room. Kotetsu probably hasn’t seen light or eaten anything for the entire time he was there, which was closing in on seven months. Not to mention the physical and mental pain he was enduring. Barnaby felt sick he wanted to throw up and scream and break something because he couldn’t handle that look of pure hopelessness on his face. Barnaby’s eyes teared up and a strangled noise escaped his throat. The mask he was wearing started to crumble.

  “Yes of course this Wild Tiger… I said. I wanted to speak to Barnaby, if you don’t let me speak to him within the next forty eight hours, I will kill this pathetic creature.” With that the screen went dark. Tears were down his face in seconds. He just wanted to hold Kotetsu by him so he could protect him and hug him. 

  “Believe me now?” Agnes spoke, an edge to her voice, almost like she didn’t just watch that horror fest.

    “Let me speak to him.” Barnaby rushed, voice cracking. “I-I have to get him back. He can’t be there any longer. He’s given up.” 

  Agnes sighed, placing her mug down. She finally turned to look at him, there seemed to be actual sympathy in her eyes. 

  “Trust me I know. Though, I want to notify the other heroes. But if, and when you speak to him I must be in the room.”

  “You, you cannot use this for ratings Agnes please… I, I just want to get him back first.” Barnaby pleaded desperately.

  She gave a quick chuckle. “I actually didn’t plan on using this for ratings. Plus it’s to gruesome for the little ones watching, and I’m pretty sure that’ll lower the ratings. Though I do have a full interview planned for Kotetsu when he gets back.”

  Barnaby didn’t smile or thank her. Though he felt slight gratitude, he didn’t show it. Although he was sure that interview wasn’t ever going to happen, but he could tell she was really trying. 

  Once that little conversation was over, nothing was distracted him from his thoughts. Kotetsu was alive, is alive. And he’s in terrible condition, terrible, terrible, condition. And they have to get him back. How could he have just stopped looking after month three? He just gave up. If anything he’s the pathetic one, everyone moved on slightly, and he can’t even say Kotetsu’s name aloud. Although he was the last one to stop looking, he could’ve tried harder. Why didn’t try harder? Kotetsu would’ve tried harder. Kotetsu always puts himself before other, never cares for his own safety. And he couldn’t even find Kotetsu after all he did for him in the past. He has to make this right.

  “Agnes.” He spoke finally, slightly dizzy from all his thinking. “I want to speak-”

  “Go home. Rest. I still have to notify the others. You need to sleep, you won’t be able to think straight if you’re mind is clouded.”

  “But-”

  “If you don’t, I won’t let you speak to him at all.” The threat was more like a white lie, she wouldn’t do that. But Barnaby was smart, and able to think reasonably for a second to know when to back off and go home.

  Barnaby numbly nodded. He was sure he wouldn’t get an ounce of sleep, and if he did, it’s going to be plagued with nightmares. The image was never going to leave his head.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short chapter... I know. When I wrote in Google Docs it seemed longer. Oh well, what can you do? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
